


So let it be known

by quietwandering



Series: What Difference Does It Make? [1]
Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: The devil will find work for idle hands to do
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Series: What Difference Does It Make? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852636
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	So let it be known

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally so excited to be done with Chris the cute vampire I wrote a vignette immediately - and I nearly made it another Andy/Moz/Johnny. I just can't stop with those three. Boy howdy. 
> 
> Title is [What Difference Does it Make?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbOx8TyvUmI) by The Smiths

For the past ten minutes, I had sat through some of Johnny’s most profoundly juvenile behavior yet. There was no way he wasn't perfectly aware of what he was doing, but he refused to meet my berating gaze and ignored all my silent pleas for him to stop. I tried to concentrate on the meeting we were having, shifting this way and that way in my chair, but my periphery could see nothing but the glistening red lolly Johnny had between his lips. 

I couldn’t understand how Mike and Andy seemed so perfectly at ease - surely they had noticed. Johnny wasn’t being subtle in the slightest. His tongue would rove suggestively around the sweet, in ways I was achingly familiar with, before he'd lick at the tip with soft sounds of pleasure. Then he’d push the lolly between his lips, suck at it with his cheeks hollowed, and pop it back out with an unbelievably lewd noise. I wanted nothing more than to lean over and lick away all the tacky sugar left behind, to just give in to this absurd game of his, but we were meant to be having a serious discussion about our upcoming releases.

“Moz?” My eyes snapped to Andy with an impassive expression. I wouldn't give Johnny the satisfaction of seeing me flustered, though I knew my cheeks were a bit red. “Does that sound okay? _How Soon is Now_ should definitely be an A-side, right?” 

“Nah, nah,” Johnny said, briefly pulling the lolly away. I almost sighed with relief. “Geoff ain’t havin’ it. Says _William_ has gotta be the A-side.” 

“But it’s some of me best bass work!” Andy said, and I agreed. I liked both songs, but it was clear Johnny had put more time into _How Soon is Now_. “‘m not gonna have it not played on the radio cause some wanker think it’s too out there or whatever.” 

Johnny slid the sweet across his bottom lip, hummed a bit in thought. I just clenched my hands in my lap and ignored the building heat between my thighs as best I could. “Well, we’ve really no choice, I suppose, but...perhaps we can make a singles compilation? We’ve got plenty of material that’s not going on the new album," I said after some thought, ignoring how strained my voice sounded.

“That’s rubbish,” Andy snapped but clearly the matter wasn’t up for debate. Mike started to talk about how we hardly got any radio play anyways, so it didn't matter what the A-side was to begin with, but I could hardly hear him as Johnny started to suck on his sweet again. It was absolutely infuriating.

The meeting wrapped up after a few more minutes of terse discussion, and Andy made his way out with Mike for a cab. I tried to follow them but Johnny hooked a finger in my back pocket and yanked me down into his lap. The chair creaked dangerously beneath the two of us and would likely give way if I moved too much. “Where ya goin’?” Johnny asked, voice low. 

“Home,” I answered, derisive. Johnny let out a huff of laughter and crushed the sweet between his teeth ( _finally_ , I thought). He tugged me round and hurriedly shoved his tongue between my lips, and I parted them without resistance. I licked away the remaining shards of the lolly, savoring the sweetness, before I swallowed them down with a pleased noise. His hand purposefully pushed between my legs and groped me through my jeans, making me shiver in lustful excitement. I had wanted to have stern words with him about being so blatant in front of Andy and Mike - about being such a devil where everyone could see - but I had been completely overtaken by the arousal thrumming through me.

The angle was incredibly uncomfortable but Johnny wouldn't let up. He just palmed at me faster and talked about all the things he had thought about while he was preoccupied with his sweet. I had no choice but to cling to him and let him have his way with me - I was already so worked up, so sensitive to his every touch as my orgasm built and built, feet kicking helplessly against the carpet when he finally gave my cock a hard squeeze.

“ _Johnny -"_ I desperately didn’t want to make a mess of my jeans, but it was going to happen whether I liked it or not seemingly. Johnny had crooked his fingers just enough to press at that sensitive spot between my legs - I could never remember what it was called - and I grabbed onto his elbow as I began to come, panting and shaking. 

The chair finally gave out, and we went crashing to the floor - I was too tired to care, but Johnny was absolutely incensed. “You’re bloody _heavy_ , c’mon,” Johnny grumbled, furiously pushing at my shoulder when I wouldn’t budge. He created this problem so it was his to solve, not mine, I reasoned. Johnny would just have to lie there beneath me until I deigned to get up. “Moz, I swear. Get your arse off me, or I’m not gonna write you another song for a week, I swear to me mum.” 

Sighing, I rolled onto the floor, away from the splintered pieces of the chair, and made intensely displeased noises every inch of the way. Johnny was up on his feet in a matter of seconds, an impish grin on his face. I would need to get up if I wanted to save myself, but it was _far_ too much of a burden to get up at this point.

"Yes?" I murmured as Johnny inched closer, though I already knew what he was about to say.

“Well, while you’re down there and all,” Johnny murmured, reaching for his fly. “Think you can return the favor?”


End file.
